


The Cat's Witch

by Meracle Marisa (Its_Neko_Time)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Neko_Time/pseuds/Meracle%20Marisa
Summary: For my friend Phy, the orange haired catgirl.Marisa is visited by a curious nekomata. Yuri ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phyllida](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phyllida).



A warm springtime breeze blew over Gensokyo, the land of illusion. For one small abode in the humid and gloomy Forest of Magic, however, that meant only the beginning of Mushroom Hunting season: all year around but Winter. It barely passed for 'quiet' for the home's resident, in the middle of the dark forest, but few seemed to dare to bother her regardless.

It seemed today, one of those few was going to take that dare. Deep within the shadows of the forest's canopy, something stepped out. A nekomata with bright, long orange hair, dressed in a simple white and yellow sundress, seemed attracted to the strange noises coming out of the lonely house in the clearing. Nekomata were a curious sort, and this one was no exception. She crept up into the trodden path towards the door of the house, inquisitively examining a wooden sign pounded into the ground in a lopsided fashion, proclaiming this house to be the "Kirisame Magic Shop".

With an interested look, she continued up to the door, squinting to try and peer through the dust-caked windows lining the walls. However, before she could get a good look, the house suddenly shook! Like a dragon's roar, a terrible sound from deep within blasted open the front door, belching out a dangerous mix of dust and colored smoke into the yard, not eager to dissipate too quickly. 

The catgirl had leapt and ducked for cover, but things seemed to settle down quickly, the sound leaving nothing in its wake but a much less menacing fit of coughing from its apparent resident. Warily, the nekomata peeked her head around the wide open door frame as the smoke began to clear. From deep within, a girl with messy golden hair, dressed in a witch's garb, waved at the air with annoyance in a vain attempt to clear it. "Damn me to Makai, gotta make sure to not do that one inside again." the witch cursed towards nobody in particular. As if acting on that advice as well, she hurried towards the door to get some fresh air. The catgirl tried to move out of sight, but too late. The witch nearly ran into her, waving away the smoke with her hat now, as she exited her home. 

"Ah, a visitor!" the witch exclaimed, suddenly quite aware of her guest. She put her hat back on, apparently no longer worried about the smoke, as she turned to face the catgirl. "A Youkai too, though that's not a surprise. Not here to cause trouble, I hope, or I'll have ta' blast ya'." Despite the warning, the witch seemed pretty laid back, though she had produced some kind of glowing handheld device in one of her hands out of seemingly nowhere.

Slightly surprised at being caught, the catgirl did a short leap a couple meters away. She quickly raised her hands in surrender.The witch hadn't attacked immediately, thankfully. The catgirl gave a friendly smile, her tail swishing back and forth as she examined the witch from a much more close and clear view. "Hi!" she greeted, "No need to blast me now, miss! I'm just curious, he he~"

The witch shrugged, pocketing the octagonal device, apparently content with the answer. She put her hand up to her chin, resting it on her palm as she replied, "Wondering what a human is doing out in the Forest of Magic, I assume? It's a question on occasion, ze."

The witch smirked as the nekomata nodded to confirm. "Ah, you guessed it! So what are you doing out here, Miss Witch? A human living outside the village could get eaten, right?" she asked inquisitively, not out of concern but of curiosity. The Human Village was the only human settlement in Gensokyo, and the predatory youkai that filled the lands around it were prevented from eating any of the humans that lived there, to prevent the humans from being wiped out. There was no exclusion towards anyone who came from the outside, or didn't live within it, naturally.

The witch gave a hearty laugh as she grinned at the question. "Ufufufu, a youkai eatin' me? Gimmie a break!" She put her hands on her waist as she stood to boast about herself. "I'm Marisa Kirisame! I might just be an ordinary magician, but I didn't figure there were any youkai left in the forest ta' try and get a bite of me!" she glanced into her house as she paused to think. "I think I still got a few teeth from the last one that tried, hmmm...."

There was a moment of recognition as the nekomata suddenly remembered the name. She put her hands over her mouth, "Oh, you're the 'black-white'?" she gasped, astonished. "That's amazing, Marisa! I didn't expect the black-white to be living in the forest! Or maybe I should have, huh? What do you do out here, then?"

"Well, magic like mine ain't exactly easy to practice or mess around with in the village. People'll think I'm a youkai or somethin'. I live out here so nobody can bother me, mind you." Marisa replied, giving a particularly aggressive grin at the last remark. With her laid back posture, she didn't seem too serious about it. "Ah, I also run a magic shop, though I don't get a lot of visitors, naturally. You'd be one of only a few!"

The nekomata was again overcome with interest towards the witch's explanation. "Amazing, Marisa!" she exclaimed. "I'd love to see your shop! Ah, but let me introduce myself!" The catgirl remembered her manners, giving a quick but reverent bow in greeting. "You can call me Phy! I'm just a curious nekomata, but you seem oh so interesting~"

Marisa seemed flattered by the compliment, grinning ear to ear. "Well, I suppose I'm not doin' anything particularly important right now. Come on in, da ze~" she gestured in towards her open doorway, from which the smoke had fully dissipated. "Watch your step though, it's kind of a mess..." she added, in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Thank you!" Phy replied, happily prancing in. She cooed as she got a full look around, awestruck by the sight. It was certainly quite a mess, now that she had a better look. Randomly about were huge piles of books and other ends. completely disorganized. A few haphazard shelves filled the entry, crammed with bottles, jars, and flasks of all sorts, most of them mixed with murky liquids and some with shimmering powders. She could feel the magic radiating about the place, though some of that was the doorway she was standing in, the inside frame covered in seals and magic sigils, which seemed to buzz ominously at the youkai's presence. If she hadn't been invited inside, it might have been a much more violent reaction...

As Phy poked about, Marisa stepped inside, carefully watching the youkai for a moment, before frowning and looking towards the table in the back. It was equally as messy as the rest of the house, though for different reasons. Aside from the various dining ware that was scattered about and needing cleaning, her tools for working were scattered everywhere from the explosion, including a lot of broken glass. She wasn't so messy as to let that remain. Walking over, she told her guest, "Tell me if you see anything interestin'!" before starting to organize her tools and clean up the broken items.

"Ah, okay!" Phy replied as she browsed through some of the mess that was the shop half of Marisa's home. Though she'd quickly decided the magic radiating from the piles of books and magic trinkets seemed a little dangerous and unpredictable. Who knows what sort of things change when you leave a pile of magic items for months to let the enchantments mix and mutate. What had quickly gained more of her interest were the shelves of glass containers that stood apart from the walls. She didn't give Marisa much time to clean before she piped up to ask, "Marisa, what's with all these glass jars, anyway? What's in them?"

Marisa dumped a collected pile of broken glass into a basket as she looked back over towards the orange-haired nekomata. "Well, Alchemy is my specialty, da ze~! I make potions of all sorts usin' magic!" Marisa explained, crossing her arms and smiling with confidence. 

Once more, Phy seemed amazed by this fact, giving her full attention to the witch. "Wow! That sounds neat! Tell me more, Marisa!"

"Of course! I collect a whole lot of mushrooms from the forest, full a' magic! With them I can do experiments ta' hone my skills, or I can create potions usin' alchemy! I can carefully mix 'em to get all sorts of different effects! Anything that ranges from getting a quick buzz of energy to gettin' a quick fix for cuts and bruises. I can't heal as well as that moon doctor, but it's effective in a pinch! The jars of powder are full of explosives, so be careful what ya' touch, ze!"

"Wow...!" Phy was absolutely starry eyed, regarding the witch with wonder. "They do that much? I wonder if they work with youkai? There are so many here, they all must have different effects!" she was amazed more than ever. She quickly scanned the shelves again, before grabbing a particularly pretty flask of shimmering, swirling blue liquid, holding it up for Marisa to see. "This one's pretty! What's it do, Marisa?"

"Hmmm?" Marisa squinted over towards the flask the nekomata had presented, but she seemed to recognize it very quickly, even from across the room. She grinned as she confidently stated, "That potion's for sleepin'! It's made to turn into smoke if it's jostled or shaken for a good night's rest as well, ze! Also, it makes for a sleepin' bomb in a pinch, heh heh."

Phy nodded with interest as she seemed to understand. "Oh! Is that so? Huh! So, it'd work like this? Ah, whoops!" she began, making some sort of motion to shake it and tug off the cap, but... despite the 'whoops' she seemed to go ahead and just toss it at Marisa!

Marisa didn't move, almost in disbelief, as the potion arced through the air and landed on the table right in front of her. "Eh?" The flask shattered and a large cloud of blue smoke suddenly engulfed her.

Phy watched carefully from a distance, smiling mischievously and waving her tail as she watched the smoke billow. It quickly seemed to clear, although unlike the witch's claims, the golden-haired girl was still standing upright, and awake. "Ah, it didn't seem to work like you said!" Phy exclaimed, innocently.

Marisa rolled her eyes at the remark, seemingly not really bothered. "Of course it didn't. I'd be a fool if I weren't immune to my harmful potions. What kinda magician do ya' take me for? Not a very good one if ya' expect me to be tossin' potions that knock me out too, I'd think."

Rather than give a straight answer, though, Phy suddenly dashed forwards. Nekomata could move incredibly fast in short bursts, and she was taking full advantage of it. The witch was fast herself, as well. She'd almost managed to quick draw her weapon from before as she realized what was happening, but she still wasn't fast enough. In the blink of an eye, Phy closed the distance and delivered a swift knee into Marisa's chest. The witch doubled over and gasped, unable to give a witty response this time as the breath was knocked out of her. Phy seemed to cover her though, replying, "The kind of magician who didn't expect this, he he!"

Marisa still had fight left in her, despite being out of breath and hurt, she tried to get some distance, and cast a spell, but in another blink, the nekomata was behind her. "Bap! Nighty night!" Phy gleefully exclaimed, before delivering a quick hit behind the magician's head.

Marisa fell forwards, and the world faded to black....


	2. Chapter 2

A murky, dreamless sleep passed before Marisa's vision swam back into clarity. She groaned as a dusty light greeted her once more. It was a fairly faint light from a small fire. She was lying down on dirt, the walls and ceiling encased in stone. She seemed to be in some kind of cave.

"Ugh..." she groaned again. How did she get here, again...? She tried to climb to her feet, but in doing so, she realized she couldn't move her arms, or her legs... Her wrists and ankles were bound in thick rope, restraining them. She managed to sit up at least, but another tug around her neck revealed a rope had been tied around it, and snaked back towards the cave wall, supposedly chaining her to it somehow. She grimaced. This wasn't great. It'd take some time to get out of this. She definitely could get out of this, she'd wiggled out of worse, she just needed to hope that her captor didn't show back-

"Hi Marisa!" a familiar voice from the darkness greeted. "Looks like you're awake!" The orange haired nekomata seemed to phase out of the shadows as she stepped into the light of the fire towards Marisa. 

The still dazed witch had trouble piecing things together, but upon seeing the youkai, things clicked into place. "From before... at my house... you're...!" Marisa stammered suddenly remembering what had happened. The youkai must have dragged her here. "What do you want... to eat me?" she growled, clenching her teeth.

The nekomata quickly bent down, getting more level with the tied up magician. At the last remark, she thrust a finger over Marisa's mouth, ordering, "Shush, Marisa!" Despite the order though, she couldn't help but grin particularly widely at the last thing she'd heard. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you plenty enjoy getting eaten!" she slyly retorted. 

A look of confusion settled over Marisa's face, but before she could ask, Phy suddenly pushed the witch back against the ground, getting on her hands and knees and straddling over her. Her tail wiggled happily as she grinned at the bewildered witch. With one hand, and then both hands, she grabbed an ample handful of Marisa's breasts, squeezing and rubbing them through the witch's black dress.

Marisa yelped in surprise at the sudden stimulation, a red tint of embarrassment brightening her face as she uncomfortably began to wriggle in her bindings. They were rather tight though, it'd take a long time to get her hands out of these, especially with the youkai on top of her like this.

A knowing grin formed over the nekomata as she watched the reaction. She paused her assault only briefly to undo the buttons of her dress, pushing it aside and leaving only the undershirt. Grabbing purchase once more, it seemed to feel that there were no other layers underneath the shirt as she rubbed and knead into Marisa's breasts with her fingers. A bemused Phy took advantage of the fact, pressing down with her palms and rubbing against the shirt in a circular motion, rubbing the fabric against Marisa's nipples underneath. The youkai grinned wider with satisfaction as it began to have the intended effect, the nubs slowly stiffening below.

Marisa's struggling, meanwhile, only intensified, gritting her teeth as her face began to redden more and more. She seethed through her clenched teeth, trying to mask her deepening breaths and her low groans at the stimulation. Annoyed and humiliated, she growled, "You're gonna regret messin' with a witch like me...! I'm gonna...." she paused as she let out another frustrated groan from the stimuli, "get outta this and exterminate ya', or someone's gonna notice I'm missin' and do it for me...!"

"Mhmm.... I'm sure you will..." Phy replied in a clearly uncaring tone, continuing to roughly handle Marisa's tits. She moved one of her hands downwards, reaching down underneath Marisa's dress, snaking it under the magician's bloomers. Marisa flinched hard, crying out as she felt two fingers push against the bare petals of her flower. Phy quickly retracted her hand, and held it over Marisa's face, showing off two sticky fingers it had returned with. "Please, Marisa," she scolded, "you're clearly enjoying this."The magician flushed crimson, at a loss for words. The nekomata smiled and popped the two fingers into her mouth, sighing in delight as she savored the human's 'taste'. 

With her fingers clean, Phy worked on to strip Marisa further, undoing the buttons of the undershirt now and moving the fabric out of the way, exposing the golden haired girl's bare breasts, nipples erect. "You look quite beautiful~" she complimented. Phy continued however, reaching down with both hands to lift up Marisa's dress, before sliding her bloomers down her legs, exposing her quivering flower. "And pretty down here as well!" Phy added.

The deeply embarrassed Marisa turned her head and looked away on being stripped down, her fighting spirit weakening as she thrashed less energetically at her bound wrists and feet now.

Phy smiled as she admired the results, paying the struggling of the witch no mind. She was far from finished from playing with her newfound prey. She bent forwards and opened her mouth, running her rough cat tongue up against Marisa's breasts, making the magician shiver as it tasted each of her nipples, coating the soft, supple flesh in saliva. After enjoying this taste as well, she sat back up and grinned.

With one hand now, she started to massage Marisa's breasts, rubbing her fingers sensually against them, rubbing the saliva into the skin. She paid careful attention to Marisa's nipples, rolling them against her fingers, but not pinching them too hard. With her other hand, she reached down and began to rub against the petals of Marisa's flower, pushing two fingers back and forth against the petals, getting them wet and providing satisfying wriggling reactions from the witch. 

"I know this can't be the first time you've felt fingers down here, Marisa~" Phy slyly stated as she watched and savored each of the magician's cute reactions to the stimuli, her quickening breaths, her stifled moans, her continued and fruitless struggle to get her hands out of her rope bindings. "Did you think you could get away with it, touching yourself at night? Thinking nobody would dare approach your home? Thinking nobody could see, nobody could watch?" she asked. She pushed her fingers a little harder against Marisa's flower, teasing one against the opening inside, eliciting a gasp. "I've actually been admiring you for a long time, Marisa~ You're so cute, the way you pleasure yourself! Especially with your toys!"

"Ah!" Phy exclaimed, her tail standing up straight as she paused her assault. "That reminds me...." she crawled off the now-confused Marisa, who was still panting from the assault, towards a dark crevice in the cave wall. From it, the catgirl drug out a wooden box that Marisa blushed at the sight of. Phy lit up with starry-eyed intrigue as she pulled forth a large pink vibrator from the box. "You really seemed to like this 'mushroom' a lot when I saw you, Marisa! I don't know where you got this, but the magic it does seems really interesting..."

Setting the vibrator aside for a moment, the youkai grabbed at the shoulder straps of her sundress for a moment, tugging it right over her head, revealing in the dim light of the cave that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath! She sat down in front of Marisa and showed her body off, her perky breasts had stiff nipples, and her pussy was already soaking wet. She grinned lewdly at Marisa as she picked up the vibrator and flicked it on, filling the cave with a soft buzz. Blushing heavily herself, she purred, "I can't wait any longer to try this out myself~" She pinched one of her nipples with one hand as she lowered the vibrator against her folds, moaning loudly at just touching it up against her nethers. Phy purred loudly as she rubbed it along her flower, slowly, letting it buzz against her clit, coating the toy in her honey. "So good~" she signed. "Mmmm... more...!" She pressed the tip against her petals, shivering as she tested it against her opening. Then, all at once, she thrust it in as far as she could go, yowling and arching her back in delight as the vibrator filled her up, bringing her to an immediate climax. The continued vibrations kept her stunned as it continued to assault her in her sensitive height, lying back and twitching heavily. 

Having been left alone, Marisa redoubled her efforts towards struggling out of her binds. She just needed to get the binds around her wrists loosened a bit... She did her best to ignore the lascivious sounds coming from nearby, though with how much noise the nekomata was making, it was getting to be distracting. Still sensitive from the earlier teasing, she twitched as she heard an eruption of pleasure, as if she could almost feel it herself. She blushed intensely at the thought...

"Ahhh, such a wonderful toy! I haven't even started moving it yet either..." Phy remarked, sitting up. The dildo was still pushed all the way in, and vibrating, making her twitch and curl her toes at the feeling. She looked over to Marisa, and grinned. She was still trying to squirm out, but she was squirming between her legs as well... "Don't think I forgot about you, Marisa! You sure look lonely over there, though! Don't worry, I have just the thing!" she assured brightly.

A shiver ran up Marisa's spine as suddenly she felt something underneath her, and she couldn't see what. Something pressed against her neck, turning her head back towards the youkai, making it harder to look away as the nekomata began to move the vibrator in and out of herself, eliciting a new wave of pleasured moans. She couldn't focus on getting out of her binds, watching the nekomata masturbate so lewdly in front of her. She couldn't help but feel aroused as her favorite vibrator was pushed in and out of the other's dripping flower, just like she did at home...

Marisa flinched as she felt whatever was under her begin to crawl up her skin and all around her. From the corner of her eye she could now see dark tendrils in the dim light beginning to slither up her body, around her legs and up her torso. She froze, horrified, her heart beginning to race, her breath getting quick. She shivered as her skin prickled with every touch and caress of the dark shapes dancing on her, as the arousal of the grinning nekomata who had teased her and pleasured herself nearby mixed with the fear of the danger she felt, Marisa was getting more and more sensitive as the writhing tendrils increased in number, while wrapping themselves more securely around her legs, around her wrists, around her neck, threatening to wrap her tighter and tighter...

Suddenly, without warning, they struck. They attacked Marisa's weakest points, squeezing around her nipples, her breasts, her clit. The witch sucked in air sharply, a high pitched moan escaping her lips as she arched her back at the sudden attack. They were swift and relentless as they strangled the magician's most sensitive spots, causing her to writhe not in desperation now, but in pleasure. "Ahhh... no... stop...!" she protested, another moan slipping out as she did so.

From nearby, Phy slyly replied, "Mmmm~ Why would I, Marisa? You seem to be enjoying it just fine~!" Despite the witch's resistance, her eyes had been locked on the catgirl's pussy for much of this time, watching her push the vibrating toy in and out of herself, hitting deeply inside, buzzing against her walls. With Marisa watching her so intently, while getting treated to tentacles, it was making it feel even more exciting for Phy. She could get addicted to this! "There's so much more to enjoy as well, ahh~! Since you let me borrow this wonderful toy, I'll show you one of mine as well, Marisa!"

True to the youkai's word, the shadowy tendrils were far from finished. The witch could feel them all over her flower, touching it, caressing it, opening the petals, making her squirm. Marisa jolted a she felt something larger begin to press up against it, rubbing her open folds, not visible in the murky shadow. "Ahh... ahhh!" her voice quavered, realizing it was trying to go inside of her. 

Marisa could see that Phy had taken the vibrator out of herself, playfully teasing it back against her own opening, each time pressing it as Marisa felt the large thing push against her flower to match. With a playful smile, the nekomata's pussy swallowed the vibrator back up, and Marisa felt something thick and long penetrate her, making her cry out. As it went deeper and deeper, she could feel it wiggling inside of her, pushing against her sensitive walls. She let out another moan as it churned inside of her, unable to suppress herself any longer, as it pushed all the way inside. The vibrator as well has reached its full length inside the nekomata's pussy, the youkai curling her toes in delight as it rumbled deep within her. Slowly again, Phy began to move it in and out, and the shadowy tentacle inside Marisa moved to match its rhythm, churning inside the witch. Their moans filled the air from the pleasure, unable to hide it, their eyes locked on each other's holes getting ravaged, back and forth. Feelings Marisa had tried to resist were slowly building with the increasing pace, a creeping desire mixing with the fear and shame she'd been dealt by the youkai. Though her heart wouldn't admit it, this felt even better than what she had done to herself at home...

The dildo and the tentacle penetrated the pair faster and faster. The witch's panting and heartbeat soon raced to match the catgirl who was causing them both to get wildly fucked. Phy bucked her hips as she watched the magician join her in a chorus of lewd moans, her face giving away towards enjoying this obscene act, the pleasure filling them both making it all the more exciting for Phy. Her rhythm reached a fever pitch, faster and faster, until finally, at nearly the same time, they both cried out. They shook and gasped as orgasm overtook them, and continued to as the buzz of the vibrator and the tendril's writing around the witch's weak points attacked their sensitive bodies.

They writhed as they each continued to ride the orgasm, taking a long minute of ecstasy before finally dying down. Phy recovered the strength to paw at her pussy, drawing out the now juice-soaked vibrator, still buzzing loudly. A nearby cry indicated that the tentacle resting in Marisa had drawn itself out as well as the orange-haired catgirl sat up to see what became of the witch. A hazy smile formed on her lips as she drew in the sight of the magician slumped over, defeated, and twitching from the writing shadowy tentacles still assaulting her body. They recoiled as Phy approached, crawling over slyly towards Marisa.

"Looks like you liked it a lot, Marisa~!" Phy cooed, bending down and giving herself a taste of Marisa's now wet flower. A hum of approval was drowned out by a desperate moan from the witch. Crawling over Marisa, Phy's eyes met those of her captive, the catgirl's burning with lust. "And there's so much more to enjoy~! I'll make sure you're as satisfied as I'll be~" The catgirl was in heat, after all, and she would need much more play before she was fully sated... Marisa trembled under Phy, her eyes pleading for help, the fight in them all but gone. Wanting help to be released, for certain, but the way Phy saw it, she was pleading for more attention.

"And so many more toys for me to try out~!" Phy exclaimed, dragging the box forwards with her foot and nearby. It didn't take much digging to find what she wanted to use next. The youkai pulled out a long purple rod with a phallic shape on both ends. A new look of fear crossed Marisa's face as it came into view. "With this we can enjoy ourselves more... personally~ Together~!" Phy claimed with a lewd grin.  
===================

It was hard to tell how much time had passed inside the caves. It could have been hours, it could have been days. The smouldering cinders from the fire had long since gone out, leaving the cave nearly pitch black. In place of sights, there was only the sounds of two girls copulating in the darkness. Phy laid atop Marisa, whom the catgirl had experimented on with many of the toys. Their nipples and clit rested against each other, where Phy could enjoy the pleasurable tingle of the small vibrating eggs that had been taped to witch's weak points. A plug with a long tail had been shoved into Marisa's butt, and kitty ears had been placed on Marisa's head, made functional through some kind of magic in the headband that housed them. Phy would occasionally blow into them and make them twitch, between bouts of lazily kissing the magician and exploring her mouth. The youkai, of course, had an endless supply of energy, but the human girl had long since gone limp below her, completely exhausted of energy. Soft moans and grunts breathed out of the barely conscious witch, her body's only movement the occasional twitch as she experienced one of now countless orgasms from the catgirl ceaselessly thrusting in and out of her with the double dildo. Endlessly fucking her now-'catgirl' playmate from above. By contrast, Phy's moans and and purring were much more lively, echoing through the cave, "Ah, yes~! More~! More~! Playing with Marisa is so much fun~! Yes! Yes~! More~!"  
  
It would continue for a long time to come...


End file.
